Let Me Be That Part Of You
by Eyesinthenight102
Summary: RATED M! Aurora and Mulan find themselves stranded in a cave while a storm rages... Sleeping Warrior pairing


**Let Me Be That Part Of You (1/1)**

_AN: Yeah… I have this weird headcannon that Aurora likes to be on top, and is secretly a hellcat in bed. AU Enchanted Forest while on the Quest for Phillip.)_

—x—

The rain pattered down through the leaves of the forest. Water audibly splishing on the tiny outstretched greenery as the drops fell from the turbulent, clouded heavens. Mud sloshed and splashed as the warrior ran through the woodlands, wiping the rivulets of sweat and rain from her eyes.

"C'mon Aurora. There's a cave up ahead. We can find shelter there." Mulan shouted, fighting to be heard over the snarl of thunder. Flickering lightning splintered the sky with a crack, bathing the trees in pale illumination. Dark and light stood out in stark relief for a brief moment. In the span of a few seconds Mulan could see the whites of Aurora's crystal blue eyes, wide with fear. Her hair was dark, tangled, and wet, plastered to her forehead and face in sodden tendrils.

"Go, run ahead, I'll be right behind you!" The princess shouted in the space between lightning and thunder. The heavens roared back their recompense, causing the pair to jump in startled anxiousness and instinctively duck their heads low; eyes locked on the surrounding trunks of the wildly tilting windblown pines. Lightning arced again, splintering wood and nearby timbers.

The swift running warrior was the first to move, firmly grasping Aurora's hand as she half-dragged the princess through the puddles, bolting for safety. Earth and bits of leaves spattered their faces as they squelched along, racing against the driving forces of wind and rain in a mad sprint.

By the time they reached the cavern, both women were soaked to the bone and panting as if they had run nearly twenty miles. The place was dark and dank, little more than a fissure in the mountainside—and, truthfully, about as wide and deep as a simple horse's stall—-but it would have to suffice for the night.

Dried scraps and leaves had been blown into the cave's entrance by the storm, and in a matter of moments Mulan had shuffled them all together, collecting them in a rough-strewn pile. The tiny 'snick' of flint and steel finally bore a spark in the warrior's practice palm, and embers soon kindled to a tiny glowing fire. It wasn't much, but it was enough to help them chase away the darkness that weighed heavily on their spirits and warm their chilled limbs. They stood a moment, dripping, as the twigs crackled and caught light, spewing tiny cinders that floated lazily towards the domed, craggy roof.

Aurora blew a loud sigh and tilted her head, trying to wring out her drenched curls.

"That won't do you any good, princess." The warrior admonished "This storm is unlikely to blow over in the night. We may have to travel in the rain once the thunder stops. When morning comes we must search for a more permanent place to camp or a nearby town to replenish our supplies."

The princess nodded understandingly, but grimaced at the prospect of having to step back out into the torrential downpour and onslaught of wind. Her teeth chattered loudly, and pale fingers flitted to the shoulder of her sopping wet gown. The expensive silk was ruined and horridly stained, but Aurora paid it no mind. She slid the heavy fabric off her pale shoulder, wriggling her left arm free before reaching up to un-do her right.

"What…what are you doing?" Mulan stammered, halting her movement. The warrior's dark eyes were wide and trained on the pale skin of the princess's exposed shoulder. The Adam's apple of the swordwoman's throat bobbed visibly as she swallowed with a nervous gulp.

"Undressing." Aurora replied coolly, "If I don't get out of these wet clothes, I'll catch a chill." Her dark eyelashes fluttered. "I'd suggest you do the same…Wet leather has the tendency to grow stiff."

The corded muscles beneath the saturated leather armor tensed, flexing in time with the internal battle raging beneath her skin. Every fiber of her screaming to reach out and touch the princess; every cell keening with longing.

"I…don't think that's such a good idea." The warrior muttered, her tongue feeling thick and leaden. Dark eyes flittered about the cave, searching for any place other than the nearly bare chest of her princess to hold her gaze.

Aurora flicked the remaining strap off her right shoulder, and began winding her fingers to claw at the knots that held the bodice in place.

"Why not?….I trust you, Mulan…. Don't you trust me?" The whispered thud of wet silk falling to the floor echoed off the jagged rock walls.

"Of course, princess…I…I just…don't trust myself. You…provoke…reactions in me. Feelings that I cannot explain." Her voice felt reedy and hoarse; a crimson flush burned in the warrior's tan cheeks like a flame. There it was: The truth laid out, cold and hard with embarrassment. Mulan suddenly realized that she lacked the courage to meet the eyes of her princess.

The burble of the water dribbling from a fissure at the mouth of the cave, coupled with the crackling hiss of a twig catching fire dominated the air around them. For a moment nothing stirred.

"Phillip is probably dead, you know." Aurora's voice came out whispered and broken, heavy with unshed tears and bitter resignation "There's nothing for us in this land but empty promises. He lied to us both, Mulan. He claimed to love me, but he didn't. Not truly. He was infatuated with the idea of me. His perfect princess, his sweet little dove. But I am a princess no longer; Just as I am no longer his. I am tired of pretending to be something I am not. …All we have left in this empty place is each other. Please."

The warrior felt a twinge of guilt in her gut. The princess was right on many accounts. They were alone now, their kingdom reduced to rubble, the people they loved dead and gone. Dreams turned to ash before their eyes. Would it be so wrong to indulge in what Aurora was implying? Even for just one night?

The quivering tremor in her racing blood was her body's silent answer.

A firm finger pressed itself under Mulan's chin, gently forcing her face up. Dark eyes roved over the princess's glorious nakedness, noting the hard peaks of her nipples and the subtle texture of gooseflesh borne from the stony cavern's chill. Aurora let her look, standing unmoving and unashamed in her nudity.

"You are all I have that has stayed constant. The only reason I'm alive." The princess whispered, sultry wantonness sparking and mingling with the tears that welled in her eyes of azure blue. "I want this…I want you. I've felt it between us ever since you placed my still-beating heart back into my chest."

Slender fingers grasped at the edges of her leather, prying up and sliding for the brass buckles that lay beneath. The tough wet cowhide was already growing firm and constricting.

"Everything we love has been taken from us…So let's take it back. Let this be our chance at a happy ending…" Aurora coaxed, leaning her head down to look Mulan in the eye; her warm breath flitted softly on the warrior's cheek.

The face of the princess was close, barely out of reach, but hesitantly waiting for confirmation. She licked her soft lips, waiting for Mulan to close the last few inches. The warrior felt time slow, her racing heart suddenly seemed sluggish with every beat. All she could hear was the noise of her blood roaring in her ears coupled with the lusty siren's song pull of desire. They were slipping into the space between moments. A place where there were no consequences. No tomorrows, or yesterday, or undead princes. There was only now.

The warrior's mouth was a hot, wet cavern of passion that collided roughly with Aurora's lips, claiming that which was rightfully hers to possess.

The princess's tongue flicked itself unconsciously past the bottom row of perfectly straight teeth, teasing. In and out it darted, mocking the warrior with relentless promises and dancing just out of reach. Mulan growled bestially, and gripped the other woman's lip between her teeth, rolling it gently and nipping at the supple skin. Her calloused hands groped openly, scouring the fair-skinned body like twin wolves, ravenously devouring every inch.

She blindly fumbled, stripping off her gloves, and rolling the heels of her palms across Aurora's breasts. Touching, reveling, and caressing every inch within reach: thighs, buttocks, spine, and even the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. Nothing was off-limits to the warrior; no territory left unexplored. Aurora's body was a fantastically untouched landscape, and Mulan's hands were the conquerors. She devoured every piece with the desperate fervency of a starving beast who has waited too long for the taste of flesh.

Aurora groaned, dark lashes fluttering closed as her eyes rolled back in her head. She hissed with pleasure, hungering for every touch. The princess licked a hot stripe down along the warrior's chin and throat, a trail of wet saliva tracing the woman's strong jaw was left glistening in the fire's light. She sucked on the pulse point of her protector, making Mulan's breath come out hitched and jagged. Her passion climbing to crippling, precipitous heights.

"Aurora…let me touch you. I want to feel you." The warrior moaned; eyes half lidded and drunken with yearning. Her palms slid south, resting upon the swell of the princess's bare hips. Twitching. Waiting. Unsure.

Aurora grasped the fingers, pulling them up to her sinfully red lips with a devilish grin, and sliding each finger deliberately into her open mouth. The moistness of her tongue coated each digit in saliva up to the knuckle, suckling before sliding them out and winding them through the course mound of hair below her pelvis. The princess was wet, and Mulan's fingers could just barely detect the throbbing pulse in the heated folds. Blood rushing hot and red in the slickness where the rainwater could never reach. The warrior cupped her, cradling the floury petals of the princess's cunt, dandling them betwixt her calloused, war-worn forefingers.

The world tilted wildly, as the princess bucked, and pushed into the hand. Aurora thudded the brunt of her strength against the contact, guiding the warrior to the cool stone floor, her legs spread wide to straddle Mulan. Scrabbling madly, she tore the bottom half of the shell-like armor away, tossing the sectioned pieces away, not caring to look where they fell. She ground her hips down on the warrior's belly, humping and rubbing her naked body against the bareness of the other woman's exposed crotch while holding the warrior's hand in place.

"Deeper" the princess demanded huskily, body trembling "I want you inside me, Mulan."

The soldier dutifully obeyed the orders of her regent.

Her hand plunged into the wet folds of Aurora, sliding three fingers deep into the slick passage. Eagerly she delved into the wetness and heat that blazed between the princess's legs.

She rocked her index finger, wriggling it back and forth in search of the sensitive bundle of nerves she knew was just out of reach. Stretching and searching for the illusive g-spot, while her mouth remained a captive to the princess's tongue. Dark nipples were peaked and hard, shuddering with pleasure while her lungs screamed for oxygen and her brain thirsted for more.

Aurora drove herself down upon Mulan, moaning and picking up a rhythm as her hips pounded down again and again. Sweat spattered her brow, tiny beads of moisture clinging to her face and bare breasts.

"Oh, yes…oh gods yesss!" wailed the princess, as the warrior rubbed her pulsing clit with the pad of a thumb. She came down fast and hard, thrusting with the staccato desperation borne of waves of climax.

The swordswoman's pulse came fast and hard. Raging fire consumed every cell, swept up in the passion of being ridden. She rocked her body into the thrusts, lifting herown hips up off the ground to gain friction on the being of tensed, wanton lust writhing above her. Cool skin touched the warrior's abdomen and she gasped, as the princess slid a finger down below, gently swirling and cupping the raised sensitivity of Mulan's own clit.

The warrior moaned, the fingers inside the princess unconsciously widening slightly, splaying only a bare centimeter apart and finally reaching Aurora's elusively hidden treasure. The pupils of the princess yawned wide and black, as her body tensed, feeling the contact to her g-spot.

Mulan's hand was soon covered in opalescent liquid as Aurora bucked, leaning back as her spine arched and shuddered. The princess came with a high-pitched howl of triumph, tears streaming down her blotchy sanguine cheeks. Her nails dug deeply into the warrior's shoulder, raking tiny trenches of blood in the exposed, tanned skin. She was an amalgamation; the embodiment of controlled chaos. Beast and angel combined.

It was the most terrifyingly beautiful thing Mulan had ever seen. The warrior lay on her back, panting, eyes cast up to the unyielding rock, watching as her princess quivered while the waves of pleasure and sweet release ripped through her core. She was like a brilliant bird, falling to the earth aflame after trying to touch the sun. An angel striving towards heaven, but being pulled down to the cruel realities of hell.

Thirsty to feel whole again. Starving for truth.

A hard shard of pity lanced through the stolid heart of the swordswoman as she watched Aurora fall from the throws of ecstasy back to Earth. This girl, this child, forced too early to become a woman. Struggling to find meaning in a world stripped of all the things she loved. Eyes far too wise and a soul full of far too much hurt. Suddenly the world rang with clarity, and Mulan inexorably knew that the purpose of this moment was something far more than simple carnal pleasure.

Aurora had wanted to feel.

The princess, Mulan realized, had wanted to be seen as more than a sum of her parts. To be heard. To be desired. To be loved. To be missed. Aurora had wanted to be a part of something glorious and beautiful. She wanted something that no one could ever take away.

"Thank you." Aurora wheezed, her bosom heaving as she pitched forwards, dropping her hands to cradle either side of her lover's face. "Thank you."


End file.
